entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fire Luigigames/Luigigames operatives in Entry Point
Many people did this, I seen a person using their oc, and people might be wondering who I am. So let's get my operatives started. 'Lucky' Lucky is a phoenix and former halcyon and steel cove operative that can do serious damage to anything that you ask. People? Sure. Buildings? Yep. Filled with vengeance? Very much. But he is the nicest operative anyone wants to wish for. if he sees you having a bad day, he'll give you cash. Your in a bank he's heisting and it goes loud, he'll get you outside to safety. He's the person the eldery want and the person you want to be on the other side of the world if he finds you an enemy or a target. His training on guns has caused him to use any gun to full effectiveness (that is if Entry Point didn't had a max of 2 weapon masteries). He wanted to get rid of all that harmed his life. But he's the one you might want to call if something requires the best destructive potential it needs to have. Lucky's Trivia *He hates when his team kills civillians as he puts it "Waste of ammo, and shows no remorse." *He is a juggernaut (I mean, what do you expect of a destructive operative?) but sometimes go as other mercenary hybrid classes like commando (Which it is common for him to be this class). *His name is unknown but some people think his name was "Luis". *If you were to put him and the other operatives into a team he be the mission leader. *He usually goes with shotguns, sniper rifles, rifles and smgs although he uses a pistol and very rarely heavy weapons. *He survived being burned by thermite once in the deposit due to him "Not ready to go yet, since I still have a job I need to finish." *He can somehow use c4 to jump far to places, which causes confusion of his team. *He has documents showing he can stealth a lot of things (Seriously this dude can stealth the withdrawl in one of my plays, deposit and financier were also done on stealth, but back to trivia). *He owns a lot of guns. Seriously, you be wondering how big his space has. *He is a millionaire, no wonder why he donates money to people. *He has a very interesting Backstory. 'Tarantula' Arbok "Tarantula" is a human, wait no... it's a spider that has human qualities. Anyway he is the silent assasin of the group doing stealth like it's a normal job. Unlike how people think of him, he never killed anyone. He uses a special ammo that puts people to sleep, which doesn't kill and it last long enough for a mission. He is the person that can breach in silently and go though a mission in speed. But don't be fooled when you fight him, he knows enough combat and has traning on pistols to make you sleep faster than you think. Other than that he is the co-planner of each mission and can fight a way through or bring silenceness to the table. 'Tarantula's Trivia' *He is an actual magical spider, you honestly though I was lying, but no he is. *He's more of a cuddler than a fighter. *He is an infiltrator. *He has the ability to go invisible, which saved him and Lucky from bringing the Blacksite mission status to loud one time. *His ammo feels like marshmellows when it hits you. And as Tarantula implies, "The frosting of the cake is the comfiness the bullets feel like when hitting you. *His age is REDACTED *He loves wearing suits. *His golden raven was given by Lucky since he needed some gun that was perfect for a situation. 'Flashfire' Andrew "Flashfire" Workabon is an engineer that is very new to crime, but don't think he's a fool. He knew circuits when he was 14 and learned to code websites which led him to know how to hack. He was usually the loner of a kid he was in middle school and high school when he met Lucky. They had a good friendship until the deposit came and Lucky found him scared. He soon went home after SWAT rescued him and Lucky came by to explain a few things and some news. Before he got to the news. Lucky, starting to cry, knocked Andew out since he knew too much. He woken up to Halcyon's HQ and was given to be an operative while Lucky paid his salary. He now tries to inprove his skills and add new things to his arsenal so he can be like Lucky one day. Everyone has dreams and his requires dedication. 'Flashfire's Trivia' *He is based on me minus the skin and name. *He is usually a technician, but also a breacher when needed. *He is a 17 year old, which makes him scared of other operatives minus Tarantula and Lucky. *He was appaled when he found out that Lucky was a criminal, and more appaled when he found out the kindness in his soul. "I swear, I thought I was dead when he hid me well, bless him." *He usually gets operatives that bully him constantly. But Lucky is always there when that happens. But one time an operative came and stands up to him. *He loves Lucky although Lucky is a Phoenix operative and he is a Halycon operative. *He hangs out with Tarantula, to the point where people think that Flashfire is Tarantula's pet owner. 'Satellite' Justin "Satellite" is a hacker that used to hack some of the biggest companies in the world, even Halcyon to get info. When his identity was found, Halcyon, intrigued by his work, decided to hire him to breach in info for Phoenix. He was scared from everyone since he can find out what their name and history was in a blink of an eye (minus Lucky, he like his info present) but one day, he saw Flashfire getting bulled and decided to step up and defended him since he liked new people. Lucky, very happy, added him to his team that does missions with the best. He likes it and still wonders what happened to Lucky. He also wonders about what the shadow war was even suppose to mean. 'Satellite's Trivia' *He was my original hacker before I deleted him, soon after making this blog and needing a hacker operative I thought "Maybe I should add him again" And here he is, reborned. *He one time hack the US info and national bank, to which he quickly got out of that in fear of him getting the FBI in his hideout. *He's usually a specialist, but can be a technician if Flashfire goes as a breacher. *He usually is seen with heavy weaponry. To the point where even Lucky is scared. "I just have weaponry like this cause I am just scared that the police will find me." *He also tries to help civillians cause "It's the right thing to do." *He likes to quote a lot of things. I don't know why, ask him in the comments probably. *He has aranchaphobia, and was shaking when he found out Tarantula is a real spider magician. *He lost is last name because his parents hate him. 'Story' The past You should read Lucky's backstory to understand the elements, it even streams from the story to the Freelancer. Freelancer Lucky goes in, hostages everyone, explodes the vault with C4, grabbed the drill, drill the door, grab the money in there and escapes with a keycard door which soon someone contacts him to steal a package in a police department. Lucky agreed and went in, broke into the place silently, disguise and go through the office, find the package, use the password that someone in the storage gave him to hack the computer, and knocked out and answer a radio from an officer. He soons leaves with nothing being noticed. Halcyon Cinematic The client, revealing to be Wren, talks with the director about Jackdaw and someone that survived the Black Dawn incident. He asks about the contracter that they hired, Lucky, on what to do. The director forces Wren to hire Lucky to work on Halcyon. 'W.I.P.' All of you guys can wait, right, so please wait like another day or some time before I add more to this blog. But have a nice day. 'Changes' January 7, 2020: *Added this blog and operatives. Nothing special here. Janary 11, 2020: *Added a new operative: Satellite. *Added more info and fix stuff (I.e. Flashfire making people think he is the pet owner of Tarantula). *Actually photoshopped Satellite intro (Someone was confused why I took full screen shot despite roblox elements being very little). * More things are done. Now it's just Lucky's backstory and then a story on this blog (that has been changed). *Oh, and Lucky has a new and official outfit that I will add when I do a blender render on Lucky. January 20, 2020: *Removed groups, they'll get a more unique thing later. *Made Lucky's backstory (if your reading this and haven't read it please do so by clicking backstory in this line, I promise it's good). *The creator decides to add more characters for later times. *Started story line on characters. *Added characters, in the backstory, that may be operatives into this story. Category:Blog posts